


Shirt of Frustration

by BoxFullofCats



Series: The Nikai [7]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU Ending to an existing fanfic of mine, F/M, Fluff, SDCC 2016, White Shirt of Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/pseuds/BoxFullofCats
Summary: She was 90% sure he did it to tease her. Okay, maybe 80% sure. Whatever the percentage was, she sure was the majority of it was to tease, taunt and/or torture her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inpsired by that damnable whire shirt Tom wore at SDCC 2016. A “What If…” AU, or could be considered a possible outcome.

 

She was 90% sure he did it to tease her. Okay, maybe 80% sure. Whatever the percentage was, she sure was the majority of it was to tease, taunt and/or torture her.

The was the only reason she could to think of when he wore a white shirt, any type of white shirt, and that exposed just enough of his chest for you to peek at the beginning of his chest hair.

“Do you think this is all right for today, love?” Tom adjusted his frames to sit better on his face as he asked Vicky.

“If you're intention is to drive me and others bonkers, than they answer is yes,” she replied.

He turned around to grab his phone and she walked up behind him to wrap her arms asked round his middle. “The glasses are what's going to kill everyone, you know.”

Tom chuckled and placed his hands over hers, his thumb brushing against the ring on her left hand. “Just follow the wake of carnage to find me.”

Arms still wrapped around his waist, she ducked under one of arms to spin around to the front of him. “Have I told you how much I like the rolled sleeves and unbuttoned shirt thing?”

Bringing up one hand to run his thumb along her cheek bone, he smiled. “I do listen, Nike. Why do you think I have embraced it?”

She gave a frustrated groan. “I knew it. You do it to tease me.”

He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on her lips. “I do it to frustrate you, love. I see the look in your eyes when I cater to your frustrations. To see that you're still turned on by me after all this time.”

Rolling her eyes gave his middle a little squeeze. “You sound as if we're old and gray. As far as I see, still no silver in your hair.”

“And none yet in yours, love.” Leaning down he kissed her brow.

Deciding to be a little playful she sneaked a few fingers into his shirt, slipping by the buttons but not undoing them.

Cool fingers brushed against his skin and he hummed in enjoyment, linking his lips as looked at her own. They'd understand if he was just a little late, right. He had a sudden craving and it's name was Vicky.

Her fingers grazed across his lower abdomen. They must have found a ticklish spot because he twitched and gave a little jump back, causing a button to pop off.

“Oops,” Vicky muttered, cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. “Sorry.”

Tom wasn't upset, he just grinned. “You'll pay for that later.”

“I'll fix it later tonight.” Turning away from him, she left and went to the closet. She came back with a white Polo shirt. “Roll up the sleeves, leave the buttons undone and you'll be golden.”

With a smirk he began to undo his shirt. Patiently she stood there, not letting it show that his little strip show did anything for her. (And it did, oh, it did.) Following her suggestion, he put the shirt on just the way she instructed. Once he was done he stood there for her inspection. The soft kiss she placed on his lips meant that it met her approval.

“We should go,” Vicky said as she grabbed her purse, “before Luke gets worried. Plus, he'll need to prepare for what kind of damage you're going to cause.”

Tom laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they left their room.


End file.
